


The Weirwood Tree Listens

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Cersei Lannister Centric, F/M, Queen Cersei Lannister, Season/Series 08, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Cersei Lannister gets shown her life in the form of memories which have made her the way she is and have helped to shape her. There are some things she regrets. Though there is one decision she regrets more than any other. Cersei makes a wish and it becomes true.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	The Weirwood Tree Listens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeryrepublicsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryrepublicsunshine/gifts).



Cersei had gained what she always wanted but why was she also feeling empty. What had this cost her? Almost everyone she had ever come into contact with was now dead. It had also cost her parts of herself. She now had her crown and was Queen but she was in fact not very happy at all. Her enemies had been vanquished but the price had been too high. Cersei had not sent her armies north and that had cost her both her brothers and the city of King’s Landing. Jaime had ridden out by himself and had been slain at Winterfell when the White Walkers came. Tyrion had been killed by Daenerys Targaryen when she found out that he had been conspiring against her. It was a stroke of luck for her that Jon Snow had become a Queen Slayer after that event. 

Over her life Cersei had done many things for her family that would be considered morally bad. She wasn’t concerned about what she had done as her family was surviving and she was surviving. She would do anything for her family and for herself. Now, though, what was the point in doing everything she had done if it would lead to this. Her sitting on her Throne in a room with a handful of Lannister soldiers. She was awaiting the Stark army, they would be marching south to get rid of her once and for all and she welcomed that. There was nothing worth it in her life anymore. 

There was one person whom she missed the most. Jaime. He was her other half and she had treated him terribly. She should have trusted him. She had essentially given the order to have him killed by not sending the Lannister army as agreed. Cersei no longer knew what to think but that thought made her anger spiral out of control. 

A glass shattered on the floor, red leaking out, when Cersei threw it away from her in a moment of rage. “Somebody clean that up,” Not even all the Dornish wine left in Westoros could help her. She had now stood from the iron throne and was striding away from the hall. There was no destination in mind. Just a thought that she had to get away. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts containing what ifs, different decisions leading to different results. One of the results she wanted was for Jaime to still be alive. Before she knew it she was in front of the Weirwood Tree. Talking to it like it was a person. 

“They’re all dead. Father. Tommen. Myrcella. Joffrey. Jaime,” she was pacing beside the tree. Saying each name with more emotion in her voice. The wind started picking up around her and she felt the first drop of rain “I even miss Tyrion, loathe to admit it,” she carried on angrily pacing “What have I done to deserve this?” Cersei screamed at the top of her lungs. The rain had turned into a downpour now and the winds had picked up causing her to have difficulty standing. As if the climate was somehow influenced by her emotional state. 

Cersei’s foot slipped on the ground and she braced herself against the tree with a hand. A memory invaded her. A memory long ago forgotten. It was her. Her life flashed before her in image form. Each one showing her darkening herself more. The first was when she was a child and her Mother had died. It was then that the darkness started to take root. Her harshness towards her brother Tyrion coming into play. Her marriage to Robert, all the hurt that he had inflicted upon her shaping her to become the woman she is today. Then her relationship with Jaime, she had shunned him when he hadn’t come back whole. Her not insisting that Lady be saved. Her standing by whilst Sansa was tortured by her son. Each memory was somehow more painful than the last. Cersei was begging the tree to stop but a force was stopping her from being able to remove her hand. 

“I don't understand what I’ve done to deserve this,” Cersei was becoming more and more distraught and couldn’t stop the onslaught of memories. They were consuming her and she could not pull her away from them. The last memory that was shown to her was when she did not send her armies North to band together with everyone. It was her betraying her word and her Brother all in one. The last time she had seen her brother Jaime. Cersei started speaking like the past could be changed. “Jaime. Don’t go. I wish I could have sent those armies with you. Maybe you would have survived,” all the images and memories stopped. Cersei collapsed against the tree in exhaustion, her hand falling from it. Her dress was soaked through and it was then that she found something was off. There was no rain, no wind and no clouds in sight. In fact it was a nice sunny day. 

“What happened? Are you alright? Why are you covered in water? You are supposed to be getting ready to meet the Dragon Queen and the King in the North today. Quickly, we need to get you presentable, your Grace.” 

Cersei looked up at her lady in waiting and asked, “The Dragon Queen. Isn’t she dead?” 

“No, your Grace.”

“and Jaime?”

“What about Ser Jaime? I saw him in the practice yard this morning, your Grace.”

Cersei looked at her lady in waiting, the weirwood tree and then her lady in waiting again. She did something strange then and hugged the tree. She even planted a kiss on it and whispered, “Thank you.” Cersei even hugged the lady in waiting without any thought to how that might look. 

“Come help me get ready.”

“At once...your Grace.” 

Only a few minutes later Cersei sat waiting in silence along with her brother Jaime. She kept stealing glances at him as they walked to the meeting point together. She could not believe that Jaime was alive, it was like a dream that she did not want to wake from. Her brother Tyrion was also there, however, the Mother of Dragons had yet to arrive. Cersei remembered this moment well. Her arriving on the back of a Dragon and exactly the same thing happened this time around. The Whitewalker was let out of the box but this time Cersei did not flinch when it ran at her. She was prepared. Soon, the meeting was over, her agreeing to send her armies to help them, this time it was a solid promise as opposed to the last time. She had been given a chance to redo this decision. 

When they got back to the castle Cersei allowed Jaime to gather all of the troops and be their commander for the duration of their journey. They were scrambling to be ready to leave that day. Cersei as Queen made it a top priority and made sure all the necessary provisions were also in place. Soon it was time for the armies to leave with Jaime heading them. Cersei was saying goodbye again. 

“Jaime, be safe. Take the mountain with you as well.”

“What about you Cersei?”

“You need the protection more than I do. The North is a treacherous place.”

“As you wish.” Jaime had already started marching out the door. 

“Jaime. Wait.” Cersei crossed the room at speed launching herself into Jaime’s arms. Jaime staggered back a step at the force with which Cersei accosted him. His arms came up around her. Cersei committed everything to memory, from how he felt to how he smelt. She inhaled a few more times. She could not say goodbye again. This might be the last time she would see him. Pulling back a little she studied his face and his eyes. His eyes were shining once more. Cersei pressed her lips to his. It lasted but a moment before she came to another decision. “You are not leaving me again. I will not leave you to the wolves of the north. I am going with you.” 

“Cersei, this is not going to be like travelling to a tournament. This is life or death. Besides, we have a child to think about.” Jaime was looking at her with a familiar light in his eyes once more. This was what she so desperately wanted to see again.

“I know that which is why I have to go with you. Our family can never be apart.”

“Even if it could mean your death?”

Cersei put on her no nonsense Queen persona, the one where no one in their right mind would disagree with her for fear of a serious repercussion. “Even then. Especially because it could mean your death. Besides I would rather die in the arms of the one I love rather than alone. I’m sure you feel the same way, Jaime. That is why I am going with you. That is final.” 


End file.
